His Final Moments
by Mena404
Summary: Yondaime's death, oneshot wonder, made me cry because I suck. Review please! Oneshot.


Note: I don't own Naruto, so don't sue me because all you'll get is a bag of tootsie rolls and whatever change is in my broken down POS Honda. This is a Angst/Theroy Fic, which I love doing, about Yondaime's final moments. I luff him, so cute and one of my fave characters. Review please! Flame will be used to roast my evil collage schedule.

Hugs,

Mena

**His Final Moments… **

Yondaime stood in front of the demon that had once been inside of him, it withered in evil and anger.

_This is my fault. _

The destruction and the people who had died, it was his fault. The Kyubbai's had taken advantage of Yondaime's weakness.

_My wife… _

_My wife… _

Yondaime was breaking on the inside. She was gone; she had died when the child came. Her sweet and light and loving presence was gone, her smile was gone, her love was gone, she was gone. Just like that, gone.

The grief swallowed him; dragging him down into such depths he had no control over the darkness that consumed him. The Kyubbai sensed his weakness and took him over. Yondaime felt the power flow though him, then the power was too much for him to control. He had spent his life tied to the Kyubbai, when it ripped itself from his soul he felt a pain that was beyond feeling; it was inexplicable…to have your soul ripped in two.

But it was nothing compared to the pain he felt when she died.

It was nothing compared to seeing her face so blank and pale and cold.

It was nothing compared to kissing lips that yielded like water, lips that would never kiss him back.

And it was nothing compared to the pain he felt now, trying to stay alive long enough to complete the seal.

With the final hand sign Yondaime felt as if someone kicked him in the back. He fell forward as the Kyubbai disappeared, sealed into Youndaime's own son miles away in the center of Konoha. The son he hadn't even seen yet.

The power it had taken to seal the monster was great. Yondaime was knocked onto his stomach, his bandages unraveling and flowing around him as he fell. They lay around him now, a tangled mess of white.

_What a force. _

Yondaime rolled on to his back and stared up at the sky, he was going to die in this clearing in the forest he loved so much. The people would be safe, but he would die alone.

What a horrifying feeling.

He closed his eyes. He reached out to her with his mind.

_Please, come to me, make it easier… _

But no apparition of his wife appeared.

No sent.

No voice.

Nothing.

She was nothing now, nothing was left of her, nothing but memories and Yondaime's life refused to flash before his eyes. He strained but nothing came to him. He was thinking clearly but his mind was blank.

_Sensei? _

Jiraya stood over Yondaime, his face pained. He held a bundle in his arms and he kneeled next to his former student.

"This is your son, I thought you deserved to see him before…" Yondaime rolled onto his side, the bundle was supported with arm he held himself up with. Yondaime touched the soft skin of his son's face. This was the baby that his wife had worked so hard to make sure was born.

_My son. _

"Jiraya… could you leave us? Only for a minute." The big man walked away, he stood behind a tree, giving Yondaime the time he wanted so desperately with his newborn.

Yondaime lay on his side and watched his son sleep. They looked so much alike, but he could see his mothers influence in that face too.

_I'm never going to see him grow up… _

There was a sense of great loss welling in his chest. Yondaime had not cried at all… not even when she died. Now the tears leaked from his eyes like blood from a deep wound. He held his son close, listening to the stedy little beat of his heart.

"Be strong, never give up…" Yondaime wanted to say more but his tongue and mind suddenly felt slow and beyond his control. His body seemed heavy and he realized he couldn't move.

_Now I die… _

_You don't even have a name yet…_

The only part of his body that seemed to be working were his eyes, he could still stare at his son's beautiful face and shed tears.

The world got darker.

His tears stopped, his body relaxed.

_Everything's black. _

He was watching himself now. A once powerful man was holding a baby who was sleeping, the man was still, his body slack as if it wanted to melt away.

There was more though.

Pressed against the man was a beautiful translucent woman, she held the man and the baby, tears in her eyes before she stood and glided to where Yondaime was standing.

His wife took his hand and led him away into the stars.

Jiraya herd sobbing from the baby. He ran to Yondaime, but his former student was gone, his body still warm, but the child knew better. Jiraya kneeled and wiped the tears from Yondaime's eyes.

_At least he wasn't alone. _

**End**

Note: I was crying the whole time I wrote this, how pathetic. I'm totally PMSing, normally this sort of thing doesn't phase me. Someone get me tripple chocolate chunck ice cream and midol before I drown myself in the bathtub. Just kidding, I'm not going to drown myself... but I wouldn't mind drowning in the bathtub if it was filled with tripple chocolate chunck ice cream. Was that too much information? I'm going to sleep now. Wait! Before I go the picture that inspired me and also helped my tear fest is at this address (http/i77. sorry it sucks, it came out little and I can't figure out how to resize it. It was someone elses picture and I messed with it to make it purddier... yeah. Don't kill me if you're the orignal person.

Nighty-Night...

Mena


End file.
